Mirada Cautiva
by schezar
Summary: Eren Jaeger un joven carismático que le encanta ver a las personas a los ojos para descifrar que es lo que están pensando, no ha conocido la mirada que le robe el aliento, pero todo cambiará cuando sea víctima de un secuestro y se encuentre con unos bellos ojos azules que le robaran hasta el alma. Ereri/AU.


**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama porque si fueran míos el Riren o el Ereri sería CANON.

 **Advertencias:** historia con temática yaoi.

* * *

 _Las miradas son las puertas del alma_.

Eren Jeager, hijo de la presidenta y dueña de una de las más prestigiosas agencias de publicidad de New York. Joven, carismático, alegre, atractivo, emprendedor, trabajador, un chico lleno de virtudes. Era una persona muy querida entre sus conocidos, a pesar de que era envidiado por muchos, al final todo aquel que lo llegaba a conocer aprendía a apreciarlo.

Una vez que se graduó de la universidad, decidió ingresar a trabajar en la empresa de su madre, debido a que tenía que obtener experiencia para el día en que heredará la empresa.

A Eren le encantaba mirar a las personas a los ojos, cada vez que conocía a alguien lo primero que buscaba eran sus ojos. Tenía algo parecido a un sexto sentido, podía decir quién era bueno y quién era malo solo con mirarlo a los ojos; se daba cuenta cuando alguien mentía, si se encontraba triste o alegre. Eren podía descifrar los sentimientos y emociones de las personas a través de sus ojos.

A lo largo de sus veinticinco años de edad había conocido a muchas personas, su sexto sentido nunca había fallado al juzgar a nadie, siempre había acertado. Un ejemplo de esto, fue la vez que su padre salió enojado de su casa, él supo que no regresaría jamás; los dejó a él y a su madre cuando apenas era un niño de cinco años. También pudo ver a través de las falsas sonrisas que le regalaba su madre para intentar consolarlo.

Siempre supo perfectamente como escoger a sus amigos, ellos eran los mejores amigos que alguien podría desear. Con respecto al amor, nunca se había enamorado de nadie, hasta ahora no había conocido la persona que tuviera una mirada que le robara el aliento; más que nada, buscaba una mirada que lo atrapara completamente, cosa que hasta ahora nunca había pasado. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que nunca hubiera salido con nadie, porque en su lista había varias chicas hermosas, sin embargo, al final sus relaciones no funcionaban por lo que terminaban separándose. Algo dentro de él sabía que esas personas no eran las indicadas para él, siempre sentía que faltaba algo más, algo que lo complementará, pero no sabía exactamente qué era eso.

Su mayor afición desde que tenía uso de razón era mirar a las personas a los ojos y tratar de descifrar sus pensamientos, esa afición era tal que incluso en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo. Atado de pies y manos, con una mordaza cubriendo su boca; en un húmedo y frío cuarto, con una tenue luz, la cual dejaba apreciar un poco a sus secuestradores, quienes se encontraban jugando a la baraja.

El primero de ellos, era demasiado fornido, cabello rubio y ojos azules, su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara de conejo ensangrentado, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que Eren pudiera observar sus ojos y en ellos pudo ver el enfado, la frustración, incluso un poco de incertidumbre, tal vez tenía miedo de que los llegarán a atrapar o algo saliera mal. El segundo era un chico bajo y delgado, también de ojos azules y cabello rubio, pero un poco largo, su mirada a diferencia del primero, era completamente determinada, no había pisca de duda en ella, tal vez él podría ser la mente maestra detrás de todo esto. Sí no se encontrara en esta situación tal vez hubiera soltado una carcajada por lo gracioso que resultaban ser las personalidades de ambos chicos, todo lo contrario a su físico y tan opuestas entre ambos.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado en ese lugar, pero seguía observándolos mientras jugaban. El más alto alegaba que el más bajo estaba haciendo trampa en el juego, debido a que había perdido todas las partidas; de repente un chirrido metálico llamó su atención, puesto que la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraban se abrió, un chico alto y de complexión atlética hizo su aparición, también era de cabello rubio, su caminar tenía porte militar, ojos azules y su mirada era de alguien lleno de confianza. Lo seguía un chico de cabello castaño, alto, delgado y ojos cafés, su expresión, o mejor dicho su mirada, era de alguien engreído y feliz, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto.

Entre toda esa confusión pasó lo impensable, un chico con una mirada hermosa entró en su campo de visión. Esa mirada que tanto había estado buscando todo este tiempo, los ojos de ese chico eran hermosos e indescriptibles, entonces supo que no podría apartar su vista de ellos aunque lo intentará.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno pues es cortito, de hecho la historia igual será cortita, tal vez un three-shot, solo para sacarme la espinita :v


End file.
